Unfair
by kingradin17
Summary: Chanyeol adalah chef ternama di restoran ternama pula. Dia masih yakin dengan prinsipnya sebagai seorang straight. Straight as the ruler. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun si dokter umum. terinspirasi dari perform unfair yg tentang profesi hehe
1. Chapter 1

Title : Unfair

Author: kingradin17

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: fluff, romance

Denting suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu telah selesai diperdengarkan, tegantikan dengan suara kekeh pelan seorang pemuda cantik berpipi tembam yang sekarang duduk di bar counter dapur bergaya minimalis. Sorot mata sipitnya menatap seorang pemuda lainnya yang bertubuh jangkung, tengah sibuk memotong bawang bombay dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Woah, kau terlihat sangat lihai sekarang Chanyeol-ah siapapun lelaki yang menjadi istrimu pasti sangat beruntung" celetuk pemuda cantik ersebut, menopang dagunya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan pemuda bernama Chanyeol tersebut dari meja counter.

"Aish Xiumin hyung, aku ini straight. Straight as the straightest ruler in the world. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu" dia berdecak, tangannya sibuk memasukkan cacahan bawang bombay yang sudah halus kedalam pan panas sebelum mencampurkannya dengan saus merah kental.

Xiumin tertawa lepas, matanya menyipit dan perlahan menghilang akibat tenggelam oleh pipi tembamnya.

"Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkan trauma mendalam kan? Yaampun, anak itu benar-benar" pemuda tembam itu terkekeh, sementara Chanyeol memutuskan diam saja saat hyung-nya mengungkit kejadian setahun lalu saat dirinya disukai oleh seorang laki-laki mungil dengan matanya yang seperti hendak menggelinding keluar.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan ungkit itu lagi. Penerbanganmu kan sebentar lagi. Ini, makanlah segera setelah kau lepas landas nanti dan tetaplah fokus menyetir burung besi itu" Chanyeol meletakkan satu set kotak makan besar dihadapan Xiumin dengan berbagai macam makanan lezat didalamnya. Xiumin bertepuk tangan kecil, berdiri dan membereskan setelan jas biru dongker -nyaris hitam-nya yang sedikit berkerut di beberapa sisi. Ia mengambil kotak makan tersebut sebelum memasukkannya kedalam tas kain berwarna hitam.

"Thanks Chan, kau memang adik sekaligus chef terbaik di dunia" ucapnya setengah memekik. Yang satu hanya tertawa, melepaskan celemek hitam dari pinggangnya kemudian keluar dari dapur. Tubuhnya dibalut kaos polo putih polos dengan celana jeans abu yang robek (dengan stylishnya) di beberapa sisi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, meraih gagang koper ukuran sedang milik kakaknya di pojok ruangan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Hubungi aku setelah selesai bertugas hyung, aku akan merindukanmu" kekehan Chanyeol terdengar menawan, sama seperti penampilannya. Tak heran bukan hanya gadis gadis yang mengincarnya, tapi juga laki-laki, ditambah karirnya yang mulus sebagai chef restoran bintang tujuh membuat wajahnya banyak mampir di majalah majalah kuliner bahkan bisnis.

Xiumin mengangguk, mengambil topi pilotnya yang tergantung di tembok lalu mematut dirinya sebentar di depan cermin, merapikan seragam pilotnya yang gagah.

"Nah, ayo berangkat".

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan sosok cantik didepannya. Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah manusia yang kini tengah sibuk tertawa dengan hyungnya di lounge itu dalah seorang perempuan atau laki-laki. Perawakannya mungil dengan surai pirang nyaris putih, membuat sosoknya terlihat sempurna berpadu dengan kulit putihnya yang bercahaya. Matanya sipit dibingkai dengan riasan smokey eyes, hidungnya mancung, dagunya lancip serta jemarinya panjang dan lentik.

"Chan? Chanyeol apa kau mendengarku?!" Xiumin mencubit pinggang pemuda tinggi itu, yang dicubit meringis sakit kemudian mengerjap cepat dengan gugup.

"A-ah ne hyung, ne aku mendengarmu" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya, ia mengelus tengkuknya gugup. Agak malu setelah kedapatan melamun sambil menatap teman kakaknya itu.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku Byun Baekhyun. Dia dokter di rumah sakit umum Seoul" Xiumin tersenyum tipis, menunjuk seorang di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu yang kemudian disambut oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Parrk Chanyeol. Aku chef di Seoul marriot hotel. Senang bertemu denganmu, noona" Chanyeol ersenyum, namun di sisi lain Baekhyun tertegun sejenak sebelum sedetik kemudian tertawa.

"Aku laki-laki chan, laki-laki tulen" tegas Baekhyun dengan nada lembut kemudian memutus jabat tangannya dengan Chanyeol. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang tertegun. Laki-laki? Apa dia baru saja bilang laki-laki? Mati saja kau Park Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

Oke, ini baru prolog. Aku gabakal bikin panjang-panjang, pengen bikin setelah nonton exo unfair yg mereka pake baju profesi itu. Jadilah nanti tokohnya disini bakal profesi kyk yg di perform kemaren hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unfair

author: kingradin

pairing: Chanbaek

genre: fluff, romance

Sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan doker cantik bernama Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol menggeram, mengacak rambutnya sebelum akhirnya menenggak lagi kaleng kopinya entah yang keberapa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, tapi pemuda jangkung itu belum bisa menutup matanya. Lebih tepatnya gelisah, atau apalah itu yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Bayang bayang lelaki manis teman hyung-nya sangat mengganggu, chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar tawa Baekhyun sayup sayup di dalam otak cemerlangnya.

"Aish, apa apaan ini. Aku bisa gila jika begini terus, lagi mana mungkin ada laki-laki secantik itu. Pasti dia operasi transgender" ujarnya bodoh, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, menghela nafas panjang kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

Ini jam dua dini hari, Chanyeol hanya dapat merasakan sunyi menyergap area perumahannya. Terlebih lagi ini kawasan perumahan elit yang kebanyakan penghuninya tidak berada di rumah,ya, membeli hunian hanya untuk investasi.

Tangannya memainkan kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong sembari menatap jalan kosong. Sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki mungil dengan rambut pirang tengah berjalan sendirian dari ujung jalan. Chanyeol tertegun, dia seperti pernah bertemu. Salahkan saja matanya yang mungkin rabun senja itu, atau mungkin penerangan jalan yang tidak mumpuni. Mata bulatnya menyipit berusaha memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok tersebut.

Lama.

Lama ia mengamati sampai akhirnya ...

Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri begitu menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Penyebab dari kurangnya waktu tidur Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia melangkah turun lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Dia berdehem pelan, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar terlihat natural dan seperti tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Langkahnya semakin dekat, semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam hoodie hitam yang tengah ia pakai. Meremat jemarinya sendiri lalu menjilat bibirnya yang tiba tiba terasa kering.

'Damn it, kenapa aku jadi nervous begini sih. Bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati.

Jarak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini hanya tinggal dua meter, pemuda jangkung itu semakin gugup. Sementara lelaki manis lainnya terus berjalan dengan cuek.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol membuka suara, membuat yang lebih pendek menoleh.

"ah? Ya?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Tanyanya ramah.

kedip.

kedip.

Baekhyun masih berkedip bingung, mengamati pemuda jangkung yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

"eer, maaf. Tapi kau siapa ya?"

Bagai disambar petir, Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tadi terus terusan gugup. Bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak ingat padanya.

"A-ah, aku adiknya Xiumin. Park Chanyeol, kau ingat? Kita bertemu di lounge bandara waktu itu?" Jawab Chanyeol hati-hati. Takut takut jika Baekhyun malah berpikir dia hanya orang asing yang sok kenal.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum detik berikutnya bibir tipisnya mengembang senyum.

"Aaah, aku ingat sekarang. Maaf Chanyeol, ingatanku agak sedikit buruk" lelaki manis tersebut memamerkan deretan giginya dengan imut.

"Tidak apa, jadi apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini Baekhyun-ssi?" mengulang kembali pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, yahh tidak bisa tidur. Omong-omong apa rumahmu juga di daerah ini?" Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya santai, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket putih yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Ya, rumahku ada di blok ini. Wah, kebetulan sekali Baekhyun-ssi. Mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Udara malam tidak begitu sehat jika kau ingin tau" kekehan Chanyeol terdengar renyah, memancing Baekhyun untuk ikut ertawa juga. Jadi dengan mudahnya lelaki mungil itu mengiyakan jamuan tengah malam yang di selenggarakan dadakan di kediaman chef tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

Bibir tipis sewarna cherry itu menyesap pelan cairan kecoklatan dalam cangkirnya. Chanyeol menyuguhkan segelas coklat panas, membuat pipi putih Baekhyun merona kemerahan akibat hangat yang dihasilkan cairan dalam cangkir. Mata sipitnya tak lagi dibingkai eyeliner yang waktu itu ia kenakan, hanya polos membuat wajah mungilnya terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"Jadi dokter muda byun, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan kakak ku?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan tengah malam mereka, menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya turut menggenggam cangkir berisikan coklat hangat.

"Kami berteman cukup dekat sejak SMP, yah begitulah kemudian dia melanjutkan sekolah penerbangannya sementara aku sekolah di sekolah umum" lelaki mungil itu tersenyum, menyesap lagi coklatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk pelan, memainkan jemarinya pada pinggiran cangkir di meja.

"Xiu hyung tak pernah bercerita mempunyai teman dekat saat SMP"

"Ya, Xiumin agak sedikit pemalu saat smp. Dia agak sulit berteman saat aku mengenalnya dulu" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tak tau kalau si bawel itu dulunya pemalu. Kami tak tinggal bersama sejak kecil, baru saat sudah dewasa kami memutuskan untuk satu atap" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ah? Kenapa? Aku pikir kau dekat dengan Xiu sejak masih bayi?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Chanyeol nyaris menggeram melihatnya, demi Tuhan laki-laki didepannya ini kenapa sangat imut sih?

"Yeah, orang tua kami bercerai, aku ikut ibuku ke Paris dan akhirnya sekolah memasak" manik matanya bergetar sejenak, menerawang entah kemana.

"Ah, aku minta maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun meremat jemarinya merasa tidak enak.

"Its okay, lagipula sekarang kami sudah hidup bahagia layaknya kakak adik yang seharusnya kan" senyum Chanyeol mengembang tipis. Sudah biasa untuk maklum jika seseorang mengatakan itu padanya.

Mereka terus berbincang, berbicara mengenai banyak hal termasuk pekerjaan masing-masing. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, coklat hangat yang tadinya penuh kini sudah kosong melompong. Chanyeol membawa dua cangkir kotornya kedalam bak cuci piring kemudian berbalik ke arah Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Senang berbincang denganmu Baekhyun-ssi, kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan" puji lelaki jangkung itu tulus. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mulai memakai kembali jaket putihnya.

"me too , chan. Panggil saja aku hyung. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapan-kapan jika kau ingin."

"Ya, mampirlah juga ke restauran hotel jika kau sempat. Aku akan membuatkan menu spesial untukmu, hyung".

"well, maybe tomorrow? I will tell you if i go there for a lunch" dan dengan begitu Baekhyun telah selesai meresleting jaket putihnya. Menunggu pemuda jangkung yang sekarang erlihat beberapa kali menguap unuk mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya , i really enjoy it"

"Terima kasih juga karena mau mampir dokter Byun. Istirahatlah sesampainya di rumah".

.

.

Suara minyak panas yang meletup halus, panci panci yang bersentuhan dengan spatula dan segala macam suara yang bisa diciptakan oleh dapur kini tengah menggema. Betapa sibuknya dapur Seoul marriot hotel saat jam makan siang begini. Seseorang tinggi bercelemek hitam di pinggangnya bolak-balik mengamati makanan yang diletakkan di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya sampai di meja eksekusi, ya di meja para pelanggan kelaparan diluar sana. Chanyeol tidak akan mentolerir satu kesalahan yang dibuat oleh anak buahnya, kata kecewa tidak ada didalam kamusnya, karena itulah dia begitu serius jika sudah berada di dalam dapur. Suara bass miliknya turut komat kamit membacakan menu yang dipesan para pelanggan, sementara yang lainnya dengan sigap berkata 'Ya Chef'.

"Maaf Chef, kakakmu datang mencarimu" seorang pelayan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk mengoreksi hasil masakan anak buahnya.

"Baiklah, Kim tolong gantikan aku dulu." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada asistennya, tangannya beralih kebelakang membuka ikatan celemek yang membalut tubuh semampai itu.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar pintu, matanya mengedar ke sekeliling berusaha mencari sosok pendek hyungnya sendiri. Chanyeol menemukan Xiumin duduk di meja dekat jendela besar, kakaknya tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan kekasih lelakinya, seingat Chanyeol namanya Chen. Chanyeol berdecak sembari menghampiri meja tersebut.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang homophobic, hyungnya sendiri saja gay. Namun kejadian tahun lalu saat seorang laki-laki kecil mengejarnya dengan berlebihan, lebih seperti terobsesi dibandingkan menyukai. Mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun dia pergi, bahkan melabrak beberapa gadis yang waktu itu terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol, cukup untuk membuat lelaki jangkung itu yakin dengan prinsip straight as a ruler.

"Hai hyung, mencariku?" ia menarik kursi di seberang pasangan kekasih itu, menghempaskan pantatnya disana sebelum akhirnya bersandar dengan gaya yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu elegan.

"Ya, hehe..hai Chanyeol, kau masih ingatkan pacarku? Chen?" Sahut Xiumin riang, tangannya tak lepas dari lelaki berawah kotak di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Chen hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana bisnis ayam gorengmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, gantian memandang Chen.

"Yeah, tidak begitu bagus. Sekarang ini aku kekurangan karyawan. Jadi kadang kadang aku yang mengantar pesanan ayamnya." Jawab Chen enteng.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, dia memajukan badannya lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan diatas meja.

"Jadi ada berita apa sampai sampai aku harus meninggalkan dapurku. Ini kan waktu makan siang" Chanyeol bergumam.

"Wow wow, santai brother. Kami ingin menggunakan jasamu untuk pertunangan kami" Chen terkekeh, menoleh menatap Xiumin yang sekarang nyengir lebar.

"Apa? Tunangan?". Mata Chanyeol menatap dua orang di depanya bergantian.

"Ya, minggu depan. Kau tahu, mungkin sudah saatnya aku dan Chen saling mengikat. Jadi kami ingin kau yang mengurus menu pestanya nanti" pipi tembam kakaknya sudah sukses menenggelamkan mata sipit sang empunya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol, menyita perhatian ketiga pemuda yang tadi saling bertatap.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Duduklah" xiumin tersenyum, mempersilahkan lelaki manis yang sekarang rambutnya berubah menjadi pink itu untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdehem pelan, menatap Baekhyun tak berkedip. Baekhyun jadi semakin manis dengan rambut sewarna gulalinya.

"Hai Chanyeol, apa kabar? Kau terlihat oke dengan baju kokimu" puji Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Yang dipuji tersenyum canggung, antara gugup dan senang.

"Thanks umm, Baekhyun hyung. Kau juga manis dengan rambut barumu" manis. Manis. Ha! Park Chanyeol apa yang baru saja kau katakan.

Baekhyun nyengir, Chanyeol tegang. Lalu sepasang kekasih lainnya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantin sebelum menyunggingkan seringai jahil.

"Kau naksir Baekhyun kan, adik kecil?" Xiumin memainkan alisnya, menatap Chanyeol main-main sambil masih menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak hyung, bukan begitu hanya saja..aduhh bagaimana mengatakannya ya" Chanyeol menyahut cepat kemudian tawa renyah Baekhyun terdengar.

"Sudahlah Chan, tidak apa. Kau jadi gugup begitu hahaha" tanpa sadar tangan kecil Baekhyun mampir menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu jadi semakin nervous.

"Mukamu merah Chan" Chen menimpali. Semua yang ada di meja itu tertawa kecil meledek Chanyeol yang sekarang seperti patung es, antara grogi malu dan..yah semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Ahh sudah sudah, kalian ini bisanya meledekku saja, jadi kenapa Baekhyun hyung ada disini?" chanyeol cemberut, hilang sudah image menawannya tergantikan dengan image imut.

"Loh? Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini? Kau bilang aku harus mampir ke restoranmu?" Laki-laki manis itu ikut ikutan memajukan bibirnya lucu, chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya lagi pada sang kakak.

"Sudah seberapa dekat kalian?" Selidik Xiumin, matanya yang sipit menjadi lebih sipit menelisik gerak gerik dua orang di seberang meja.

"Kami hanya teman Xiu, yeah kami bertemu sekali saat kau tidak ada di rumah" jawab Baekhyun, tetap setia memamerkan gerigi kecilnya dalam sebuah cengiran.

"Saat aku tidak ada di rumah? Jadi maksudmu Chanyeol sudah membawamu kedalam rumah?!" Chanyeol gelagapan, tangannya mengibas ngibas panik.

"Bu-bukan hyung, yeah kau tahu Baekhyun masih satu komplek dengan kita jadi aku mengajaknya bertamu" klarifikasi chanyeol dengan ceoat, nyaris seperti sedang melantunkan lirik rap.

"Tidak! Kalian berdua harus datang sebagai pasangan ke pesta ku dan Chen minggu depan!"

TBC

Sooo, aku tau ini tidak panjang hahahah..alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Aku harap kalian suka ?. Aku menghargai tiap review kalian, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu satu, i love you guys. Kritik dan saran maybe? Fufuuf


End file.
